Preludio de una Traición
by PaperFuzz
Summary: Ha pasado varios años desde que Daisy y Saeki empezaron una relación, sin embargo las cosas no son como al principio. En medio de la confusión de Daisy, aparece un nuevo amigo del cual sin quererlo comienza a enamorarse, Christopher Weatherfield.
1. Nostalgia

_**PRELUDIO DE UNA TRAICIÓN**_

Juego: Tokimeki Memorial Girl Side 2

Personajes: Midori Minami (Daisy), Christopher Weatherfield

One-shot complementario del Fanfic "Segunda Oportunidad"

**Nostalgia**

El tiempo había pasado muy rápido. Era como si hubiera sido ayer cuando fue la ceremonia de graduación del instituto y, sin embargo ya tenía 22 años y estaba terminando su carrera universitaria. En esa etapa de la vida no hay más que mirar hacia el futuro y desarrollar las metas que se había propuesto en el pasado, entre las cuales estaba ese proyecto en especial…

Midori miró con nostalgia aquel llavero que tenía en su mano. Lo tenía junto con otros tesoros que le recordaban que su proyecto de vida estaba unido a esa persona tan especial, su novio. Fue en aquel faro donde ella se había reencontrado con él y se habían declarado su amor. Ese día tan especial había marcado una etapa en su vida y lo recordaba con gran alegría, sin embargo ese era tal vez el problema…la nostalgia.

¿Es que siempre vamos a creer que las cosas en el pasado fueron mejor? Esa era su preocupación en ese momento. Durante todo ese tiempo pudo conocer realmente cómo era Saeki Teru… en pocas palabras, alguien increíble. Sin embargo ella estaba intranquila, Teru era una persona muy especial pero, siendo sincera con ella misma, tal vez…sólo tal vez, ya no sentía tan fuerte ese sentimiento tan especial ¿Y si ella se había equivocado? ¿Si Teru en realidad no era el amor de su vida? Pero no… si el destino le dio una clara señal ¡El reencuentro en el faro! Esa era la prueba de que Saeki era la persona indicada, pero… ¿Y si había alguien más? ¿Y si ella se había apresurado? ¿Habría, quizá, malinterpretado la señal?

Ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente, ya era la hora de tomar una decisión… Midori miró nuevamente el llavero de Sangosho y sintió como si su fuerza se desvaneciere. No, no estaba preparada, ni siquiera estaba segura si quería hacerlo. Ya no tenía esa misma pasión que cuando ella tomó aquel llavero y prometió a Saeki que juntos reabrirían Sangosho. Ella tenía sus proyectos personales, sus metas y deseos, pero por sobre todo tenía dudas, terribles dudas que le paralizaban y le atemorizaban. Tenía que reconocer, aunque fuera doloroso, que ella seguía adelante con ello no por amor, sino porque ella lo prometió.

Suspiró desganada, mirando hacia el vacío en una de las mesas de la biblioteca. La gente pasaba y pasaba, pero ella seguía ensimismada… hasta que de pronto…

¡Auuch! exclamó Midori, mirando a su alrededor buscando qué le había golpeado en la cabeza…

¡Oh, lo siento mucho! ¿Te lastimé? dijo un joven alto, de cabello rubio y largo amarrado con una cola de caballo.

Sí, pero no te preocupes…

Midori se quedó en silencio, sin despegar la mirada de aquel chico de increíbles ojos azules ¿era posible? Ella lo había visto alguna vez en su instituto ¿No era el chico del club de arte? ¿Cómo era que se llamaba..? Sin embargo, al parecer él fue quien la reconoció primero…

¿Midori-chan…? ¡Qué grata sorpresa! No puedo creer que te vuelva a encontrar en la universidad

Midori se apenó de no poder recordar el nombre de su ex compañero de instituto…

¡Claro! Esto… en realidad, no recuerdo bien tu nombre, lo siento…

No hay de qué disculparse. Mi nombre es Christopher Weatherfield, pero me puedes llamar Chris. No sabes el gusto que me da verte

Sí, por supuesto. Es un gusto volver a ver alguien del instituto…

El teléfono de Chris sonó de repente…

Son mis compañeros de grupo, será mejor que me vaya, pero hagamos una cosa: juntémonos en la cafetería en la hora de colación ¿Te parece?

¡Esto… espera!

Intentó decir Midori, pero Chris ya se estaba alejando, despidiéndose con la mano…

¡Te espero ahí, Midori-chan!

¡Qué remedio! Sin darse cuenta había quedado en una cita con Chris, aquel compañero de instituto. Se preguntó si sería buena idea, pero… en realidad no tenía nada de malo y siendo sincera, ella necesitaba a alguien con quien conversar que no fuera Saeki ¡Es bueno tener otros amigos!

Chris era de esos chicos que hacía amigos con facilidad, por eso no se cuestionó el tomar un café con una potencial amiga. De todos modos, tenía el fuerte deseo de hablar con alguien. La semana había sido larguísima y nuevamente no tuvo la oportunidad de tener una cita con su novia ¡Siempre estaba ocupada! Tal vez por eso se sentía un poco solo en ese momento.

Era obvio que Chris necesitaba en ese momento un poco más de atención de parte de su novia y quizá en el fondo, muy en el fondo, creía que podría obtenerla si se acercaba más a otras chicas…

¡Lo siento! ¿Esperaste mucho? dijo una voz femenina

La chica que acababa de conocer se apresuró a la mesa en donde él estaba y se sentó a su lado…

Mmm… quizá sólo el café, ¡sí!

La chica lo miró extrañada…

¿Ah…?

Es la penitencia por la tardanza… dijo Chris haciendo un guiño

¡Ahh… lo siento! Está bien… yo invito el café dijo Mirodi, avergonzada

Chris sonrió encantado…

¿Lo dices en serio? Era una broma, ¡Por supuesto que no lo voy a permitir!

El café en realidad era la escusa. A Chris le pareció que su acompañante era totalmente encantadora y agradable. Conversaron un rato, primero cosas triviales como la vida universitaria y sus años en el instituto y luego cosas más personales, como sus intereses, metas, desafíos y sobre ellos mismos. De alguna manera entraron en confianza rápidamente ¡De seguro que había encontrado una nueva amiga!

*Suspiro* Midori estaba exhausta, pero no por el exceso de trabajo. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, no quería pensar en nada, sólo necesitaba despejarse, quizá hablar con alguien, pero… ¿No se supone que en momentos como ese debería tener deseos de hablar con Teru? No, de hecho no tenía ganas de verlo en ese momento, quizá por lo irritable que estaba él últimamente por causa del estrés de los estudios… Sí, sabía que tenía que ser un poco más comprensiva con él y no presionarlo tanto para que le dedique más tiempo a ella, pero no estaba de humor para "comprender" a nadie. En el fondo estaba molesta con él porque creía que los estudios eran mucho más importantes para Teru que su relación ¿Cómo era posible que su nuevo amigo fuera más atento con ella que su propio novio? Era cierto, Chris siempre parecía estar preocupado por ella, tal vez si hablaba un rato con su amigo se sentiría mejor…

*Riing Riing*

Su teléfono empezó a sonar, como si su pensamiento hubiera invocado a Saeki…

¿Teru-kun?

Midori, ahh… esto, me preguntaba si tenías planes para la hoy…

Midori no estaba de humor en ese momento…

¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿No es que no tenías tiempo para nada?

Ah… ¡Qué! ¿Qué te pasa, por qué estás tan molesta?

¿No es obvio? Si tú no tienes tiempo para mí, yo tampoco tengo para ti. ¡Adios!

Entonces colgó el teléfono, sin embargo de inmediato volvió a sonar…

¡Ya te dije que no quiero…!

¡¿Amiga?! Contestó una chica, espantada…

¡Ahh! Lo siento… creí que eras… dijo Midori avergonzada, pero no terminó la frase

¿Tu novio, no es así?... dijo la chica

Esto…

Me lo imaginaba. Amiga, ya hemos hablado de eso… ¡Ese chico no te merece!

¡Pero Naomi…!

Mi querida amiga. Yo te conozco y sé lo que es mejor para ti. Saeki es un chico insensible que sólo piensa en él mismo y en sus estudios…Ayy, amiga, no soporto verte sufrir al lado de ese chico que ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo que tú sientes

Mmm… oh, Naomi, tal vez sea cierto…

Claro que lo es, amiga… a propósito, ¿has pensado sobre lo que hablamos?

Sí, y por eso estoy molesta con Teru-kun. Hice lo que me dijiste y cuando quiso invitarme, lo rechacé de inmediato…

Bien, Midori. ¡Eso es justo lo que debes hacer! Tú eres una mujer increíble y no debes permitir que te pasen a llevar…

Sí… es sólo que no puedo evitar ponerme triste…

Amiga… es lo normal, no te sientas así… te darás cuenta que Saeki no es para ti, pero lo superarás pronto. Además tienes un amigo que siempre te va a acompañar y que, a diferencia de Saeki, sí tiene tiempo para ti

Tienes razón, Chris ha sido muy lindo conmigo…

¡Sí que lo es! A propósito, creo que deberías darle una visita… Por lo que escuché, está destrozado por la culpa de su estúpida novia. ¡Amiga! Yo creo que deberías ir a acompañarlo, además tú puedes comprender lo que se siente tener un novio que no te merece ¡Chris tiene el mismo problema que tú!


	2. Confusión

**Confusión**

Midori… ese nombre se repetía una y otra vez en su mente…

Chris también había pensado lo que le había comentado la camarera de la cafetería de la universidad, que casualmente era amiga de Midori. Chris frecuentaba ese lugar y muchas veces había tenido la oportunidad de intercambiar palabras con ella…

"Christopher, ¿No crees que mi amiga, Midori, es una chica increíble?", "Midori siempre me habla de ti, parece que siente algo muy especial por ti…", "Me encantaría que Midori y tú estuvieran juntos ¡Hacen tan linda pareja!"

Chris sacudió su cabeza de un lado al otro… No, no podía mirar a Midori de otra manera, además él amaba a su novia, Shii era la persona más importante en su vida, sin embargo… La camarera tenía igual razón en algunas cosas…

Shii era una chica muy dulce y agradable, sin embargo era como una niña. A veces incluso le molestaba que Shii fuese de esa manera, porque nunca se enteraba de sus indirectas. Parecía que en vez de novios fuera un hermano grande y su hermana pequeña, y a Chris no le gustaba esa clase de relación… Sí, tal vez la camarera tenía razón, Shii era muy inmadura todavía como para tomarse en serio una relación.

A pesar de todo, él amaba a Shii con todo su corazón, pero siendo realistas, la esperanza de que Shii se convirtiera pronto en toda una mujer estaba cada vez más lejana. Llevaba más de dos años junto a Shii, pero aún no la había conocido como mujer. Por supuesto, no es que "aquello" fuera imprescindible en una relación, pero de todos modos…

"No te enfades por lo que te voy a decir, pero me moriría si mi novio fuera como Shii, ¡Ella es una monja! ¿De verdad vas a esperar a casarte para poder tocar a tu novia? Yo creo que ella no te ama, por eso no va a permitir que la toques un pelo ¡ni ahora ni nunca…! ¿O acaso piensas que si te casas con ella eso cambiará?"

Sí, se enfadó mucho en ese momento por la inoportunidad del comentario de esa camarera, pero ¿Qué tal si tenía razón? ¿Qué tal si Shii en realidad no lo amaba y por eso no deseaba entregarse a él? Esa idea le entristeció profundamente… quizá hablar con alguien le subiría el ánimo, un café con Midori, eso era lo que necesitaba.

Esa tarde de otoño Chris había ido a buscar a su novia al centro de prácticas. Ella iba en una prestigiosa universidad especializada en educación y a sus 19 años era una alumna destacada y sobre todo, muy querida por sus compañeros, profesores y por supuesto, los niños. Habían pasado una linda tarde en el parque y en ese momento estaban tomando un descanso en uno de los bancos de la plaza…

Chris… esto, hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte dijo Shii, con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su novio

¿Qué ocurre, mi pequeña princesa?

Verás… yo sé que me quieres mucho y todo, pero… te he notado algo distante últimamente, dime, ¿Ocurre algo?

Esa pregunta fue como una aguda flecha que atravesó su corazón. Sí, algo ocurría, pero no sería capaz de confesarle que la razón era Midori. Si bien él amaba a Shii profundamente, tampoco podía negar que Midori le confundía un poco, tal vez incluso sentía algo especial por su amiga, pero jamás comparado con el amor sincero que sentía por Shii. ¿Qué le diría? … La mirada profunda y angelical de Shii que suplicaba una respuesta le partió el alma en dos ¡Sería incapaz de hacerle daño a ese ángel que estaba a su lado!

¿Chris… qué ocurre…? Puedes confiar en mí

No pasa nada, mi ángel. Es sólo que estoy un poco cansado…

Shii bajó la mirada…

¿De, verdad?... Lo siento, es sólo que… bueno, por supuesto que no le creo nada, pero me han dicho que tú… o sea, que te han visto… ¡No es que sea celosa ni nada! Pero… ¿Quién es aquella chica? Cómo se llamaba…

Chris tragó saliva, pero debía mantenerse sereno ¡No perdería a Shii por un capricho pasajero!

Ah… esto ¡Midori! Creo que te refieres a Midori… dijo Chris, con una risita nerviosa

Sí, eso era. ¿Bueno… y bien? Preguntó Shii, con la cabeza baja

Chris miró con ternura a su novia y dándole un beso en la frente le dijo…

Shii… Midori es sólo una amiga. Yo sería incapaz de dejarte ir… jamás soltaré a mi pequeño ángel que me ha bendecido tanto…

Chris…

No pienses tonterías, ¿me escuchaste? dijo Chris, con una sonrisa

De acuerdo… Shii también le sonrió

Entonces Chris le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se quedaron así durante largo rato, sin embargo, su corazón estaba inquieto.

Midori estaba confundida… No podía quitar de su cabeza aquel "incidente"…

Habían pasado la tarde juntos y era el momento de despedirse. Chris la miraba profundamente, como nunca antes la había mirado, y sus brazos se cerraban en su cintura atrayéndola más y más hacia él. Sus ojos, que estaban fijos en ella, se desviaban a sus labios mientras ella sentía cómo era llevada cada vez más hacia él. Era una despedida cotidiana, un "hasta luego" hubiera sido lo esperado, pero él la retuvo en sus brazos con esa suavidad que sólo se le da a esa persona especial. Se quedaron así, en silencio, sin dejar de mirarse mutuamente.

Chris no lo había insinuado, y no se había mencionado ni siquiera esa palabra entre ellos, pero ella sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, era casi inevitable… Midori tenía el corazón dividido, por un lado la lealtad a Teru y por otro lado ese sentimiento que la invitaba, le llevaba y arrastraba. Pero ella sabía que no estaba bien, aunque ella lo anhelaba… sólo cerraría los ojos y… "No, no" se dijo a sí misma… "No puedo hacerlo" Entonces miró a otro lado y sonrió…

Ya es hora de ir a casa, no he hecho los deberes y mi mamá me puede regañar dijo algo nerviosa

Chris la miró algo decepcionado, abriendo sus ojos ampliamente…

¿De verdad? Es una lástima… ¡El tiempo se pasa muy rápido cuando estoy a tu lado…! dijo Chris con una sonrisa

Midori sonrió, todavía algo nerviosa y… sinceramente, un poco decepcionada también…

Gracias por todo Chris, hasta mañana…

Midori se acercó a Chris para despedirse, pero entonces… Chris la tomó de la mano y la atrajo de repente hacia sí, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. Fue algo muy especial, un beso lleno de ternura y complicidad...Era algo indebido, lo sabían. Ambos tenían a alguien que amaban a su lado, pero no había sido nada grave, sólo una travesura, un simple beso que no tenía más valor que eso… Pero ¿Es posible que después de aquel beso sigan las cosas igual que siempre? Había otra persona que creía que eso no era posible, una persona que los había estado observando de lejos…

Mmmm jejeje así que se besaron… dijo para sí una voz que ni Chris ni Midori percibieron…

Ahora sólo queda buscar la oportunidad de traer a esa estúpida para que vea con sus propios ojos a su novio con otra chica… Lo lamento por ese infeliz de Saeki Teru, pero necesito vengarme de Shii sea como sea ¡Nadie humilla de esta forma a Naomi sin sufrir las consecuencias!


	3. Culpa

**Culpa**

No puede ser, no puede ser… se repetía a sí misma Midori, agobiada por la confusión.

Ya había pasado una semana de aquel beso con Chris ¡No podía quitarlo de su cabeza! ¿Cómo pudo ser? Y lo peor de todo, es que ella lo disfrutó y necesitaba volver a sentir ese cosquilleo especial que experimentó al besarse con Christopher, pero ¿Y Teru? ¡No! Él no tenía que enterarse de aquello. Pero Midori tenía que ser sincera con ella misma, las cosas con Saeki no eran como al principio. Saeki estaba tan ocupado de los estudios que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo mucho que ella la necesitaba, aunque haciendo una autoevaluación… ella tampoco se lo manifestaba con claridad.

Ella estaba desganada, tampoco es que sintiera una necesidad de tener una mejor relación con Saeki, estaba feliz con aquella compensación que estaba recibiendo de parte de Christopher, y si llega a molestarse Teru, él tendrá que entender que fue su culpa, pues él no se dio el tiempo para dedicarse a ella como debía… sí, era culpa de Teru.

Era sólo un impulso, pero se arrepentía profundamente. Hace tiempo había tenido el deseo de besar a su amiga, pero sabía que eso sería mala idea… ¡Ahora ya no podía pensar en otra cosa que en ese beso con Midori! Deseaba besarla nuevamente, estrecharla entre sus brazos, susurrarle palabras de amor al oído mientras se besaban y entonces… ¡Arg! ¿De dónde habían salido todos esos extraños pensamientos? Midori… se estaba enamorando de ella y no podía seguir negándoselo a él mismo.

No podía dejar de pensar en su sonrisa, su forma de caminar, el calor de sus manos, sus dulces labios, el contorno de su cintura… en ella, quien a diferencia de Shii, era toda una mujer. Ella era una hermosa sirena que apareció en su vida cuando menos lo esperaba… pero…

Su ángel. En los ojos de Chris apareció la dulce sonrisa de Shii, su encantador ángel, tierna, dulce, inocente y entretenida… No quería perder a su ángel, pero tampoco negar esa fuerte atracción que sentía por Midori. Estaba en un terrible dilema, sin saberlo, el mismo dilema que Midori.

Naomi estaba lista para completar su plan que durante meses había estado preparando. Todavía podía sentir en su corazón ese amargo sentimiento provocado por Shii hace ya más de 5 meses…

Fue un hermoso día de primavera y su corazón latía violentamente esperando a aquella persona especial. Naomi estaba lista para declarar su amor, estaba muy nerviosa y sólo deseaba que su amor fuera correspondido… Entonces apareció frente a sus ojos y con una dulce sonrisa le invitó a sentarse bajo esa lluvia de pétalos de cerezo en una de las bancas de la universidad. Entonces se decidió, después de meses de planearlo, Naomi se llenó de valentía y dijo… "No puedo seguir ocultando este sentimiento… ¡Estoy enamorada de ti, Shii!"

Sin embargo, no recibió la respuesta que ella espera… "Lo siento… estoy enamorada de alguien más… además, no me gustan las chicas" Fue como un balde de agua fría para Naomi… a Shii no le bastó con rechazarla, sino que también la había humillado por su condición sexual. Desde ese momento fue que Naomi se prometió a sí misma que Shii pagaría por todo esa humillación ¡Una persona homofóbica no tiene derecho a ser feliz! Y por esa razón destruiría su felicidad…destruiría su relación con su novio, Christopher Weatherfield.

Midori estaba en la entrada del parque esperando a Chris. Su amiga, Naomi, le había dicho que ese era un excelente lugar para conversar. Si bien Naomi le insistía en que Chris era la mejor persona para él, ella se trataba de convencer a sí misma que su relación con Chris era solamente de amistad… pero no se podía engañar a ella misma, ella sabía que sentía algo especial por Chris y, en cuanto a Saeki, se había convencido de que en parte él estaba teniendo la culpa de que se sintiera más a gusto con Chris que con él ¡Si ella se enamoraba de alguien más, era culpa de él, por no darle toda la atención que ella requería!

Pronto llegó Chris. Era otoño y las hojas de los árboles le daban un aire nostálgico al parque forestal. Estuvieron mucho rato caminando sin hablar, sólo devolviéndose mutuamente las miradas y sonrisas, hasta que llegaron a una banca del parque.

Chris… estaba pensando… bueno, verás…

¿Uh? ¿Qué ocurre, Midori-chan?

Yo… me siento un poco culpable…

¿Culpable? dijo Chris, confuso.

Sabes a lo que me refiero… por Teru-kun

Ya veo… Pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse, no estamos haciendo nada malo Dijo Chris, despreocupadamente

¡No, Chris, no es cierto! Yo… tú… tú no eres sólo un amigo para mí

Chris se sonrojó y su expresión cambió… se veía inquieto y preocupado, como si lo acabaran de descubrir…

Midori-chan…

Chris, me siento culpable porque… me estoy enamorando de ti

Chris estaba sorprendido y un extraño sentimiento inundó su corazón… él también sentía lo mismo por ella… pero se había prometido a sí mismo reprimir ese sentimiento, era una locura, una idea descabellada… pero en ese momento se transformó en una idea maravillosa que no podía resistir. Una alegría desbordante lo invadía y sólo tenía un deseo en su mente: estar junto a ella.

Chris le sonrió dulcemente y le susurró…

Me has descubierto. No me queda más que confesar mi delito… dijo Chris, sonrojado…

Chris…

Sí, soy culpable… soy culpable por amarte…

Midori no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando…estaba tan feliz que creyó que era sólo un sueño. Esta vez no lo dudó y acercándose lentamente a Chris, le dio un cálido beso en los labios…

*Sollozo* A unos metros Midori escuchó a alguien… Chris abrió súbitamente los ojos y se separó de ella, dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde provenía ese sonido…

A unos metros de ellos, una chica de algunos años menor que ella, observaba a Chris, desconsolada y asustada…

Chris… ¿Cómo pudiste…? Sollozó la chica

Chris estaba paralizado y sin palabras… La chica lo observó destrozada y atemorizada, deseando que todo aquello no fuera cierto. Entonces ella echó a correr.

¡Shii-chan! Espera, por favor… Exclamó Chris, con desesperación y corrió tras ella.

Midori miraba de lejos, confundida y avergonzada… no sabía qué hacer.

Chris logró alcanzar a la chica y la retuvo del brazo…

Shii… por favor, espera

Ella evadía su mirada y trataba de zafarse…

Yo… no quiero volver a verte

Por favor, no me hagas esto…

¿Por qué no confiaste en mí…? Si eres feliz con otra persona, bien… pero no me pidas que yo esté igualmente feliz por ello

De eso nada… ¡No te dejaré ir!

Ya es demasiado tarde, pero ¿Sabes? Fue lindo mientras duró dijo Shii con una sonrisa y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Shii miró a Chris por última vez y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente…

Buena suerte, Chris…


	4. Te prometo ser feliz

**Te prometo ser feliz**

Ya era invierno y Midori todavía estaba confusa por todo lo que había ocurrido. Había resultado ser que su "amiga", Naomi, había llevado a la novia de Chris al parque esa tarde con el objetivo de destruir su relación ¡Había sido una trampa! Chris aún no se había recuperado de aquel incidente, y por lo mismo ella estaba muy preocupada por él.

A pesar de todo, aquella trampa le recordó algo… que ella era "culpable". La verdad de alguna manera terminaría saliendo a la luz, y sería una tragedia si Saeki se enterara de la misma forma que le ocurrió a la novia de Chris. No… ¡Tenía que enfrentarlo!, no podía seguir haciéndole eso a Saeki…

Midori se tumbó en su cama y miró con nostalgia aquel llavero que tenía en su mano, el llavero de Sangosho…

Lo siento Saeki… no puedo cumplir esa promesa… dijo Midori para sí misma, mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sí solas por sus mejillas.

Se secó las lágrimas con una mano y con la voz más serena posible comenzó a marcar el teléfono…

Teru-kun… Me preguntaba si podríamos reunirnos hoy en la playa… a caminar un rato…

…

Esa tarde se preocupó de llegar antes que Saeki. Se miró varias veces a un espejo de mano, para asegurarse de que sus la pena de sus ojos no la delatara. Durante el paseo por la playa Midori buscaba el momento indicado para hablar con Saeki, pero se sentía sin fuerzas… sentía que no iba a ser capaz de decirle una sola palabra sin ponerse a llorar. Por fin encontró el momento indicado, mientras observaban juntos el atardecer en el faro…

Teru-kun… dijo Midori cabizbaja

Saeki se volteó hacia ella, parece que Saeki intuía que algo no andaba bien. Midori se estremeció y fue incapaz de continuar…

Lo siento…

Midori… Saeki se volteó hacia ella evidentemente confuso y continuó Midori, qué ocurre… ¿qué está pasando…?

Midori se secó las lágrimas y con las manos temblorosas buscó aquel precioso objeto y se lo dio a Saeki… No podía creer que había llegado ese día, el día en que le devolviera el llavero de Sangosho a Saeki. Midori estaba destrozada por dentro, sin tener fuerzas para mirar a Saeki a los ojos…

Midori, qué… qué significa esto… yo dijo Saeki con evidente angustia

Lo siento… Teru-kun, no puedo quedarme con esto…Te he fallado… yo no puedo hacerte esto, no a ti

No… no entiendo…

Midori no pudo contener más la pena y sintió cómo las lágrimas salían solas de sus ojos, ni siquiera podía hablar sin que se ahogara por la pena…

Esto no puede continuar…yo no quiero hacerte daño dijo entre sollozos

El silencio de Saeki le indicó la angustia que él estaba sintiendo con aquella terrible declaración…

Hay alguien más, ¿cierto?

Teru-kun, yo… su débil voz fue interrumpida

¡Respóndeme la pregunta! gritó Saeki destrozado

Midori no lo pudo aguantar más y rompió a llorar. Sí, había alguien más... Midori se sentía terrible por haber fallado a Saeki, pero no podía seguir negándose que sentía algo especial por Chris…

De pronto Midori sintió cómo los brazos de su novio la rodeaban con ternura. Saeki la abrazó por largo rato, sólo deseaba que ese momento nunca se acabara. Finalmente sintió el calor de los labios de Saeki en su mejilla.

Sólo… Saeki respiró profundo y continuó Sólo prométeme que vas a ser feliz, ¿ok?

Teru-kun…

Saeki comenzó a alejarse y se volteó antes de verla por última vez…

Buena suerte, Midori…

Entonces ella se quedó ahí, inmóvil… viendo cómo se alejaba Saeki. Se quedó así, en silencio y después de secarse las lágrimas, se quedó mirando el océano frente a sus ojos. De repente rompió a llorar desconsoladamente. Había terminado… todo había terminado.

De pronto, en medio de toda esa angustia, una mano se posó en su hombro… Midori se volteó hacia el visitante y cuando lo reconoció, se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas y lloró en su hombro…

Chris… yo no quería hacerle daño… de verdad dijo Midori entre sollozos

Midori-chan… no puedo soportar verte así. Todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo…pero tenemos que ser fuertes y seguir adelante…

Sí… tienes razón, Chris

Midori se secó las lágrimas y miró largamente el océano frente a ella… "Teru-kun… prométeme que vas a ser feliz…" y entonces se volteó hacia Chris y tomándole de la mano, decidió tomar en cuenta la petición de Saeki… "yo también te prometo… que voy a ser feliz". Entonces sonrió a Chris…

Chris, vamos a casa

Monólogo de Midori…

"_Ya ha pasado más de un año de que rompí con Saeki, pero he aprendido una cosa: no te puedes estar lamentando para siempre. Después de ese invierno, Chris y yo decidimos dar vuelta a la página y comenzar de nuevo. Fue difícil al principio, nos sentíamos muy culpables por haber hecho daño a esas personas tan especiales que alguna vez amamos, pero luego entendimos que la vida sigue, e independiente de lo que haya ocurrido en el pasado, todos tenemos derecho a ser felices._

_La vida no está determinada por el destino, sino que la manejamos nosotros mismos. Chris y yo hemos aprendido muchas cosas juntos y finalmente decidimos empezar una relación. Ahora somos muy felices juntos, esperando con ansias que pasen los meses para recibir a nuestro bebe… ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?_

_La sirena encontró finalmente lo que buscaba, aunque no haya sido como lo decía la leyenda… Todavía no se escribe el final del joven del faro y el ángel herido (pero esa es otra historia), sin embargo estoy convencida de que será un final feliz ¿No lo crees, Teru-kun? _


End file.
